These Four Walls
by vuarapuung
Summary: Draco, having been locked in a cell by Voldemort, soon finds himself with an unwelcome roommate


**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

_(On life in jail) If this is the way Queen Victoria treats her prisoners, she doesn't deserve to have any._

_Oscar Wilde_

It was dark, it was smelly, and there wasn't really anything to do. Draco Malfoy sat alone in a dark room, his only source of light a small, barred window at the top of the wall. Even if he had a book, he wouldn't have been able to read.

He had spent too long staring at these four walls. His only contact with other living creatures had been the gorilla of a Death Eater who'd brought him his meals. Crabbe probably. Or Goyle. He'd never really known which was which.

It was like those blasted Weasley twins. Just when you thought you could tell Weasley twin 1 from Weasley twin 2, they told you their names weren't Rodney and Sue Barker. It was a little bit irritating.

The walls were made of solid concrete, so there was no way Draco was getting through them without a wand. The tray his meals came on was hardly suited for the purpose either.

Oh, the meals. Most days it was something simple like bread and water. Other days, the chef had tried something more exotic, like beans on toast, or a pineapple on a stick. Draco had spent four hours trying to open the pineapple before resigning to the fact that he wasn't getting anything to eat that day. However, the guard had a pineapple thrown at his head whenever he delivered Draco's meal the next day.

Then of course there was the boredom. Draco had nothing else to do other than to try some of those Muggle work out techniques Pansy had shown him last year. At the time Draco hadn't paid attention to what the work outs actually did. All that was really important at the time was Pansy getting hot and sweaty, but Draco suddenly found himself thankful for at least something to do.

He couldn't even remember how long he'd been here. The Dark Lord had been pissed, that was to be expected. Draco was quite clearly supposed to have died a horrible death that left a badly mutilated corpse. Instead, Snape had intervened. Draco had a sneaking suspicion Snape hadn't been thrown in a cell.

The bastard.

Then, suddenly Draco was thrown a ray of hope. It was the dead of night, and he had previously been lying on the floor. There was a bit of a commotion outside his cell. For one brief moment Draco was sure he was about to be freed. He leapt to his feet as he heard a key being shoved into the lock of the room's only door.

Sadly, Draco's hope was to be short lived. The door flashed open for a second, and a blinding light filled the room. Then Draco felt something slam into him, sending him sprawling to the ground. As he hit the floor he felt someone land on top of him, and suddenly all the light from the room had disappeared, save for a single strand of moonlight through the one window.

With only the moonlight to help Draco could see red hair, freckles and breasts. For a moment Draco allowed thoughts to meander across his head of the fact there was a beautiful girl on top of him, but he quickly dismissed such thoughts. Malfoys did not think like that.

He threw her off him, and scrambled to his feet. He glanced at the girl, who had struck the wall as she'd rolled. Suddenly realising what he'd done, Draco bent over to make sure he was alright. He touched his hand to her chest, feeling for a heartbeat. He found it almost in the same instant that a pair of brown eyes flashed in the moonlight.

Why do they always have to scream?

Draco had thrown himself backwards to avoid the Weasley girl's wrath. Sadly the room was too small for him to escape for too long, and he soon found himself being introduced to Ginny's fist.

Draco could almost feel his own masculinity being torn from him as he fell to the ground and whimpered, clutching his nose. He looked up at the flaming beast above him, who looked very much like she might enjoy hitting him again. Thankfully for Draco, she didn't. Instead, she walked across the room, and sat down beside the opposite wall. There, she glared at him, her arms folded across her chest. Draco stared back for a moment, before closing his eyes.

When he opened his eyes it was daybreak. He looked across the room, to where the Weasley girl was still staring at him, with a glare of the deepest loathing. Draco stared back for a while, until she broke the silence.

"I have to go to the bathroom," she muttered hoarsely.

"What?" Draco asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom," she said again.

"Well, the toilet's over there," he said, gesturing to the one feature of the room, a toilet that had somehow stayed shining white during Draco's stay. He hadn't a lot to do.

"I can't go with you looking," she snapped. "And where's the toilet paper? Or a sink?" Draco smirked at her.

"No toilet paper, I've been using a pineapple." He gestured the pineapple on a stick beside the toilet. The Weasley girl stared at it for a moment.

"Turn around!" she demanded.

"Weasley, it looks as though we may be roommates for a while, so there's no point in trying to hide anything from me."

"Well Malfoy, in that case I will gauge out your eyes!"

"The name is Draco," he said calmly. "And what are you going to gauge my eyes out with? The pineapple?"

"My name is Ginny, and that sounds like a good suggestion," she snapped back. With a sigh, Draco turned himself around to face the wall.

"Are you happy now?" he asked hotly. Ginny did not answer, but Draco remained with his face turned to the wall. He waited for a few minutes.

"To get use the toilet you kind of have to get on it," Draco told her, still facing the wall. "At least that's the situation as I know it."

"How do I know you won't look?"

"Malfoy honour," Draco said, raising one hand. Ginny snorted, but didn't say anything more. A few moments later, the toilet had flushed. Draco turned around again, to see that Ginny sitting back against the wall, glaring at him again. He winked at her.

She didn't look too pleased, but she sat there in the silence, trying desperately not to look at Draco but at the same time making sure he wasn't about to try anything. Finally, she spoke again.

"So what, we just sit here?" she asked.

"You can if you want, but I have my exercises to do," Draco told her, before wheeling round into a position to do sit-ups. "You are more than welcome to join me," he added, but she turned away in disgust.

For the next few hours she tried her best to ignore him, a task made all the more impossible by the fact that the room seemed so much smaller with two people in it. There was only one blanket, and Draco didn't think his nose would enjoy the consequences of demanding Ginny turn it over to him.

Half-way through Draco's star jumps the door opened and the familiar figure of the guard entered, this time carrying two trays. Ginny then tried just what Draco had on his first day. She attacked. Unfortunately the Death Eater was massive, and she wasn't. She was soon leaning against the wall with a bloody nose while Draco had his choice of the bread.

"Smarmy bastard," Ginny muttered, watching angrily as Draco examined the pieces of bread to see which was larger.

"Perhaps this will teach you that fighting is never the answer," Draco told her, taking a bite out of one of the pieces of bread.

Ginny didn't even respond to him. She grabbed her share of the bread and water and then crawled into the corner with her back to Draco. He finished his bread quickly, before lying back on the cold, stone floor.

How desperately he wanted a blanket.

For some reason the only time the Death Eaters ever seemed to do anything important was during the dead of night. This was extremely irritating for those present in the tiny room who were trying desperately to sleep.

Once again the door to the room was flung open, and the room was filled with a blinding light that hung over a massive figure. For a brief moment the figure looked like an angel, until you noticed he was wearing a death mask and brandishing a big stick.

"Malfoy," the massive figure snapped. "It's time!"

"_Finally_," Draco groaned, rising to his feet and dusting himself off. "I've been in imprisonment far too long and I really need a good long bath." He looked at the Death Eater expectantly.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Draco asked. Suddenly, he wished he hadn't.

The guard punched him in the head, grabbed him and then threw him over his ridiculously large shoulder.

Draco was rather rudely awoken by a massive brute throwing him onto the ground. Coughing into the dirt, Draco raised his head to find that he was being given the grand tour of underneath the Dark Lord's robes.

It made him want to be sick.

With as much dignity as he could muster, Draco rose to his feet and brushed himself off. He looked at the Dark Lord.

"It's about time, I was starting to think you'd never come to your senses," Draco exclaimed. The Dark Lord passed his red eyes across Draco for a moment. If his intentions had been to make Draco cower like a little sissy then he succeeded.

"Do you know why I have imprisoned you for so long?" the Dark Lord hissed slowly. Draco pretended to think about it.

"To protect me from all the gorgeous ladies?" he asked. If truth be told, he had given it a lot of thought, but at no point could he find a reasonable answer.

"I had hoped that such a long period of time in a small room would have taught you some respect," the Dark Lord hissed. "My problem is that when you returned from your failed mission to kill Dumbledore you walked in here like you owned the place."

"Well, Dumbledore's dead and this is my house."

"SILENCE!"

Draco cowered. The Dark Lord signalled to someone behind Draco, and he suddenly found himself being dragged by the dangly bits back to the small room. There, he was greeted by Ginny's latest half-formed attempt at an escape plan. Attack the Death Eater with the pineapple.

Once again Draco found himself on the ground, trying desperately not to bring his hands to the source of pain, least Ginny believe he was up to no good.

She almost certainly would not be pleased if he got his grove on while she was in the room. Unlike Goyle, who thought it was the greatest thing in the world to catch your mates with their trousers down.

Ginny was staring at him as he lay there, occasionally moaning. Draco turned his head slightly to see her, expecting to see her enjoying his misery. But instead she looked incredibly pale, with tears streaming down her face.

Miss Popular had finally cracked, and was starting to realise that she would spend her last days looking at four walls and a blond Slytherin. And Draco had to admit it wasn't an appealing thought.

He sat up, momentarily forgetting his pain. Slowly, he hoped over to where Ginny was sitting, and stopped beside her against the wall. Ginny's head lowered onto his shoulder, and Draco wrapped one arm around her shoulder.

As she sat there sobbed, Draco did his damn best trying not to touch her breasts. He hadn't had any physical contact with the opposite sex in a long time, so he can be forgiven if his hand slips once or twice.

Ginny made him sleep in the corner.

Draco was half-way through the next day's push-ups whenever Ginny deemed fit to talk to him again. Having spent nearly a month with him, she finally decided she was going to ask him what the devil he was doing.

"These are my work-outs," Draco explained. "Muggles do them. Apparently they help to keep in shape."

"You mean all that sitting up and lying down you do is exercise?" Ginny asked.

"I wouldn't have believed it either, but Pansy insisted that they helped her stay thin. Muggles are crazy like that," he added with a smile. Unbelievably, she returned it.

"My dad's obsessed with Muggles," she said. "It's embarrassing. I remember when I was little he kidnapped a man from the village and interrogated him about jogging. The Ministry had to get involved when the man's wife called the police and told them she hadn't seen her husband in a week."

"Please, I've grown up listening to my father bitch and whine about yours," Draco reminded her. "I have no desire to relive that."

"Then show me what you're doing," Ginny told him, her teeth glowing in the darkness. Draco had to admit she was very pretty, and it took every ounce of strength in his body to prevent him from jumping on top of her. After all, he reasoned, she knew where he slept, and he didn't fancy getting on the wrong side of her.

After a quick demonstration, Ginny had got the hang of it and joined Draco in his work out. And Draco had to admit, it was much more fun with two people doing it. He struggled to convince himself that this was in no part due to the fact that a cute redhead was getting hot and bothered beside him.

"How come you don't have a beard?" Ginny asked after they had finished their sit-ups.

"What's that now?" Draco asked, pretending he hadn't heard the question.

"You haven't grown a beard, even though you've been in here for so long." Draco pondered her for a moment.

"An ancient family curse I'm afraid," he told her with a grin. "A few generations ago a Malfoy got on the wrong side of a rather powerful wizard, who cursed his so that neither he nor his descendants would have facial hair."

"Well that's a pretty lousy curse," Ginny said, sitting down. "Although I do have to say I prefer a man with a beard."

"I don't know what you're on about, Potter hasn't got a single hair on his chin," Draco reminded her, leaning against the wall. Ginny giggled.

"No, but he has other attributes."

"Is it true he has a Hungarian Horntail tattooed on his chest?" Draco asked. "I heard that somewhere."

"From Miss Vane no doubt," Ginny laughed. "No, I made that up. I wish he did though."

"You like tattoos then?" Draco said, staring firmly at the wall. "My father has a garden gnome tattooed on his left butt cheek."

"A garden gnome?"

"Yes. He got drunk one Christmas and showed it to my grandparents… they weren't pleased," Draco said with a laugh. To his glee, Ginny laughed as well. However his mood quickly darkened, and he clutched his left forearm.

"Do you have a tattoo Draco?" Ginny asked, as if sensing his mood.

"The biggest mistake of my life," he murmured, turning to face her again. "I brought the conversation up. I guess I should have seen this coming."

"Can I see it?" she asked, leaning forward slightly. With a nod, Draco slid over to where she sat. Rather sheepishly he rolled his sleeves up.

Draco remembered the various moments when he had previously shown the Dark Mark. His mother had cried when she'd seen in. Aunt Bella had hugged him and pronounced him a true man. Goyle had screamed and ran from the room. He'd needed to tell Crabbe what it was. Zabini had fainted, the guy in Borgin and Burkes had whimpered, and Snape's eyes nearly managed to escape their sockets.

Ginny's reaction was something new. She stared at it for moment, her face portraying no emotion. Then she slowly reached out her hand to touch in. Draco tried to hide his wince as her hand touched the skin.

"Did I hurt you?" Ginny asked, taking her hand back suddenly.

"No… It's just no one's touched my arm since…" he looked up into her eyes, which were lined with moisture.

"It's getting dark, we should get some sleep," Ginny told him. Draco could only nod, and he crawled over to the other side of the room, where he lay with his back to Ginny. There, he tried to get some sleep.

Draco tried his best to avoid Ginny the next day, but she still tried several times to get him into conversation. He ignored her, and lay down with his face to the wall. He ignored when she went to the toilet, when she started her exercises, and when the food arrived. Ginny had left most of the food for Draco, placing it beside his head. He ignored it.

On the second day, he did the same. By now Ginny seemed fairly desperate to try and talk to him. She sat beside him, telling him that he needed to eat something. Again he ignored her.

On the third day he tried the same thing again. Ginny was having none of it.

"When are you going to talk to me?" she demanded, shoving him roughly where he lay. He ignored her again. She shoved him again.

Then, she grabbed him by the hair and tried to drag him to his feet. Draco resisted, and then shoved her back against the wall. Then, for the first time in three days he looked at her. Her cheeks were stained with tears, her clothes and face were dirty, and her hair was all over the place.

And he didn't know why, but he kissed her.

She shoved him back again, and this time she looked positively furious.

"How dare you!" she shouted. "How dare you kiss me!" She glared at him, as if searching for where best to strike the killing blow. Then she leapt on him.

At first Draco thought she was going to kill him as she slammed him against the wall, but he was as surprised as anyone when she kissed him forcefully. Suddenly Draco realised that a beautiful girl had him completely at his mercy, pinning him against the wall. If truth be told he wasn't at all opposed to the current situation.

And he was almost certain that wasn't his wand in his pocket.

Harry Potter threw himself down the staircase, literally covered in blood. His robes were torn, and his arm was bleeding, but he'd managed to stem the flow slightly with his belt.

Finally it was over, and he had defeated the evil Lord Voldemort. Now, he would find Ginny and they could life out the rest of their days in a massive mansion in the countryside. With a grunt of pain, he kicked open the nearest door he could find.

The room was empty, so he moved on to the next door. This time he used his wand.

"Ginny!" he shouted into the room, but the room's occupant was not Ginny. It was Wormtail.

Harry punched him in the face, before moving on to the next room. Inside he found Avery covered in baby oil.

He slowly closed the door, and went on to the next room. With a flick of his wand, the door sprang open.

Inside he saw the most horrifying sight he could ever have seen. Yes, even more horrifying than walking in on Ron and Hermione's "Private Time."

Ginny in the middle of a passionate encounter with Draco Malfoy. And they hadn't even noticed him come in.


End file.
